As used in the present invention, “puffed composition” means a composition at least some components of which are expandable. For example the volume of said expandable particles once puffed is greater or equal to two times, notably five times, in particular ten times, more particularly twenty times, or even fifty times the volume before puffing.
Said particles may be puffed notably when exposed to heat.
Assemblies are known comprising a packaging and corn grains to be burst, again known as non-puffed, designed to be puffed, notably in a microwave oven, in order to obtain popcorn. Said compositions generally comprise edible fat, notably of the oil or fat type, in fairly large quantities. This often results in, on the one hand, development of a fairly unpleasant deep-fat frying odour. On the other hand, the packaging is frequently soiled by the fat of the composition, which may cause an unpleasant contact with the fingers of the consumer.
Thus there remains a need for an assembly for preparing, notably via microwaves, and for presenting a puffed composition which does not have the above-mentioned disadvantages.
Inventors have thus discovered that a specific assembly enabled the abovementioned disadvantages to be resolved at least partially.